Kamisama's Feather
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Feather itu melayang turun, menuju sebuah negara di Timur. Japan. OOC. Ga-je. OCs. Japancest.


Disclaimer? Hidekazu Himaruya itu pemilik Hetalia!

Genre? Angst boleh. Tragedy boleh. Hurt/Comfort boleh.

Warning? Apa aja eh~! Eh, juga ada Japancest—Kiku ama Sakura~!

Hope you guys like it~!

'Kami-sama's feather.

Melayang turun dari langit.

Konon katanya, siapapun atau dimanapun bulu itu hinggap,

dia akan mengalami nasib naas.'

Alfred meniup buku usang penuh debu itu dengan pandangan bersemangat. Buku pemberian Arthur ketika dia masih kecil itu berisi rumor-rumor dan cerita yang berhubungan dengan peri lainnya. Namun dia lebih suka cerita tentang Kami-sama's Feather.

Konon katanya, terdapat beberapa Kami-sama's Feather. Setiap Feather turun beberapa abad sekali. Di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Warna Feather itu katanya indah. Ada yang putih keemasan, ada yang biru berkilau, ada yang hitam kelam. Pokoknya bermacam-macam!

Ukurannya juga bervariasi. Kalau yang kecil berarti bencana kecil, tapi kalau yang besar artinya bencana besar.

Alfred membaca buku itu sekali lagi.

Sementara di luar, angin berhembus dengan kencangnya.

Membawa sebuah benda berwarna hitam kelam besar menuju sebuah daerah di Timur.

Japan.

(((((((((((((( MEANWHILE, IN THE OTHER PLACE AND TIME ))))))))))))))

Kiku terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa firasat buruk. Dia segera berjalan keluar kamar dan bertemu adiknya, Sakura.

"Ohayo, Nii-san..." sapa Sakura. Kiku mengangguk dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, Kiku segera menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya Sakura sudah siap.

"Sakura, apa kau merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?" tanya Kiku sambil meraih mangkuk kecil berisi nasi.

"Ng? Aku memang merasa tidak nyaman belakangan ini... Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, begitu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai ketika...

GRETEEKK!

"!"

Kiku dan Sakura terkejut atas pergerakan tiba-tiba ini. "Gempa!" seru mereka berdua. Segera mereka berlindung ke luar rumah sambil menjauhi segala sesuatu yang bisa saja jatuh menimpa mereka.

Gempa itu tidak berhenti, malah semakin besar. Sakura terisak. Kiku segera memeluk adiknya, berusaha menenangkannya dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Seketika pepohonan di rumah Kiku tumbang. Rumahnya pun hampir hancur. Di saat itulah gempa akhirnya berhenti. Dia membawa Sakura ke dalam rumah.

"Sudah berhenti Sakura... Sudah, jangan menangis..." kata Kiku berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

"Hiks... Kita harus pergi, Nii-san..."

"?"

"Gempanya terlalu besar... Bisa menyebabkan tsunami..."

"APA?"

"Y-ya... Kita harus pergi sebelum semuanya terlambat..."

**~~~ Kiku's POV ~~~**

Aku mengangguk dengan tegas dan menyuruh Sakura untuk menghubungi Boss kami agar mengevakuasi seluruh penduduk.

Aku segera mengepak beberapa baju milikku dan milik Sakura, juga beberapa benda penting seperti beberapa yen uang dan sebagainya. Kami segera keluar ketika segala persiapan telah selesai.

Kami segera berlari, tapi berhenti karena sebuah suara gemuruh dari arah belakang.

Aku dan Sakura menoleh. Nampak dari kejauhan gulungan ombak besar hampir mencapai rumah kami berdua—dan tentunya kami juga.

Aku segera menyuruh Sakura berlari. Tapi karena kami belum berganti baju dari kimono yang biasanya kami pakai, Sakura tersandung dan aku terpaksa menolongnya.

Gulungan ombak itu semakin dekat. Aku segera menyuruh Sakura untuk cepat.

"Kakiku terkilir! Nii-san pergi duluan saja!" seru Sakura.

"Dan meninggalkanmu di sini? Tidak! Ayo! Cepat! Aku akan menggendongmu!" seruku. Sakura mengangguk dan kami segera kembali berlari.

Terlambat.

Gulungan ombak itu tepat 5 meter di belakang kami. Aku segera meraih pohon atau tembok terdekat dan menyuruh Sakura untuk melakukan hal yang sama juga.

Ombak menyapu kami. Untung saja kami berdua berpegangan erat pada sesuatu yang kuat. Aku—yang masih berpegangan—menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi ke permukaan sambil tetap berpegangan.

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai di permukaan. Untung saja temboknya cukup tinggi dan kokoh, kami selamat.

Aku berusaha memanjat tembok dan berdiri di atasnya sebelum menarik Sakura. Akhirnya kami terpaksa melihat pemandangan yang kami benci.

Penduduk kami...

Negara kami...

Hancur lebur oleh tsunami ini...

Sakura kembali terisak. Tubuhnya berdarah-darah karena tergores benda yang terbawa arus tsunami. Begitupun aku.

Aku kembali memeluknya. "Tenang... Kita akan baik-baik saja..." gumamku. Air asin itu mengalir di pipiku.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis.

Jiwa samurai dalam tubuhku bangkit.

Dan itu harus.

Aku segera berdoa pada Kami-sama untuk melindungi seluruh penduduk kami.

Dan aku juga tak bisa hanya berdoa, dan menunggu.

Aku segera berenang sambil tetap berpegangan, berusaha mengevakuasi beberapa penduduk setelah menyuruh Sakura tetap menungguku.

Aku tak peduli berapa tetes darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhku.

Yang kupedulikan hanya satu.

Nasibku, juga nasib pendudukku.

**~~ NORMAL POV ~~**

Kirana mengerling pada laut di depannya.

Air laut itu surut dengan cepatnya.

Ternyata benar apa kata Sakura beberapa hari lalu.

"_Kirana-san... Aku merasa tidak enak akhir-akhir ini... Rasanya akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi... Dan itu akan menimpamu juga..."_

Kirana menghela napas panjang. Dia telah memperingati para warganya untuk berevakuasi, jadi dia agak tenang.

Namun bukan berarti dia sudah boleh tenang.

Dia masih tidak tenang untuk beberapa hal.

Dia segera berlari menuju tempat evakuasi untuk memberitahu status saat ini pada para penduduknya.

Mencegah hal yang sama terjadi pada penduduknya.

Hal yang sama dengan yang terjadi pada Kiku dan Sakura.

Tanpa disadari, sebuah Feather kecil berwarna merah darah melayang di dekat tempat evakuasi itu.

Tepat pada saat itu, Kirana merasa kalau memang akan terjadi tsunami.

Dan dia hanya bisa berdoa.

Berdoa pada Tuhan yang telah menurunkan bencana ini.

Yang telah menurunkan Feather-Feather ini.

THE END (or no?)


End file.
